


Prom Night Shenanigans

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Eggsy, Gen, Grandpa Eggsy, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective Father, Overprotective Grandfather, Proms, Proud Eggsy, Uncles, misuse of Kingsman tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Maggie goes to the prom. It shouldn't surprise anyone when her grandfather and father deck her out in Kingsman gear.





	Prom Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts), [Ponddipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/gifts).



> Been a long while since I visited my Little Kingsman. I was in the mood for some grandpa Eggsy shenanigans. Hope you all enjoy!

Maggie stood in front of her mother's floor length mirror placing a set of ruby earrings on that her grandparents had gifted her.

“You look lovely,” Mum cooed fussing with her blonde hair.

“You’re gonna mess my hair up, mum.” Maggie said shooing her mother away.

“Hold on a sec, I know your grandmother wanted to come help with your makeup,” She said and darted out of the room.

She fiddled with her dress, making sure everything was in place. She knew there was a living room full of men anxiously waiting for her date.

“Oh! Darling you look beautiful,” Her grandmother said coming up behind her and hugging her close.

Maggie felt her cheeks blush scarlet.

“Okay turn around.” Grandma said and began to place makeup lightly to her face.

*

Eggsy sat beside his son sipping lazily at the tea that his daughter in law had provided them.

“So who is chauffeuring them to the prom?” Harry asked with a devilish glint to his eyes.

“I’ll do it,” Merlin offered up.

Lee sat back rubbing a hand over his face, “You sure the tracker and voice recordings in her jewelry works?”

“Are ye doubting my department?” Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all.” Lee said and felt his dad pat his leg.

“Could be worse. I sent Percy to the prom with Odette,” Eggsy smiled.

“I know. I remember that night.”

Eggsy was about to add more when they heard footsteps down the stairs. His wife and daughter in law emerged and just behind them Maggie descended down carefully.

The room went silent taking in the young lady’s beauty. Her curly blonde hair was in a fishtail braid with a few strands framing her face.

Lee was the first one to move and took his daughter by her hand turning her so he could get the full effect, “Oh my baby girl. You look beautiful,” He breathed.

“Thanks,” She said shyly looking at all of the men in the room. Her eyes falling on her grandfather who had a soft smile on his lips.

Eggsy felt his throat get tight with emotion. He got up to approach his first grandbaby, who was not such a baby anymore. “Oh my days, Maggie. Is my sweet girl still there?”

Maggie giggled and blushed, “Yes.”

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his knuckles when the doorbell rang. Eggsy observed Maggie give them hard looks.

“Be nice. Please,” She bit her lip in a plea.

“I’m always nice,” Lee exclaimed and Maggie tossed him a dubious look.

“I’m just an innocent old man, nothing to be afraid of.” Eggsy claimed and heard multiple snorts throughout the room, “A lot of faith you lot have in me.”

“Grandpa. You’re anything but innocent,” Maggie said holding his hand for a moment before letting go to answer the door.

Her father was a step ahead of her and opened it up revealing a nervous boy behind it.

George Hamel stood in front of Lee, his dark hair combed to the side and his glasses in place. He held a white rose corsage in his hands, he played with the collar of his dress shirt nervously.

“Mr. Unwin. Nice to see you again,” George stammered.

Lee smiled at him, but it was the smile he reserved for his targets just before he was about to kill them. It was a bone chilling smile, “Please call me Lee. Mr. Unwin is my father.” He said opening the door wider to reveal Eggsy.

The boy stepped in and took Eggsy’s offered hand, “Heard a lot about you Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy smiled politely, “All good I hope.”

George laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. His gaze shifted from the two men in front of him to Maggie who was standing just to the right of her grandfather, “Maggie. You -- you look amazing.”

Maggie’s cheeks flamed redder than before, “Thanks.” Her attention was shifted when her Uncles coughed from the living area. “George I’d like you to meet some important men in my life,” She said fondly and grabbed his hand pulling him from the foyer to the living area.

“This is my Uncle Merlin, Michael and Harry,” She gestured to each man in the room. Maggie gave her Uncle Merlin a warning glare as he was giving George his ‘I’ll kill you with my eyes’ look.

“Pleasure to meet you all,” George said and gulped loudly.

“Alright enough introductions! Pictures and then these kids can go,” Annette stepped forward pulling the poor boy away from the death glares he was receiving around the room. “Come along Maggie,” She said to her daughter.

Eggsy leaned against the door with his wife standing in front of him. He wound his hands around the front of her shoulders, he head resting against his chest. He placed his chin atop her head watching as their granddaughter posed for pictures with her date.

“She looks happy,” Abby murmured just loud enough for Eggsy to hear.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed in agreement.

“Please tell me you are staying out of this. Allowing her to have a normal teenage life unlike our daughters,” Abby asked turning to look at her husband who ducked his face to kiss her neck.

“I regret nothing,” He said shamelessly.

“Eggsy!” She whispered in warning.

“First grandchild, you can’t fault me here!”

“Do not play the victim! You will do this with any granddaughter we have. You can’t fool me. You claim to be an innocent old man,” She snorted. “There is not a darn thing that is innocent about you.”

“I notice you didn’t say I wasn’t old,” Eggsy said in mock offense.

“Because you are old, now hush.” She said as the pictures were finished.

*

Maggie had put up a fuss about Merlin taking her to the prom, but eventually relented as she wasn’t getting anywhere and only holding up her date. Michael and Harry had went along for the ride leaving her father, mum, grandfather and grandmother at her home.

Eggsy sat on his son’s couch with a laptop on his lap, “They arrived there.”

“Gary Unwin!” Abby shouted and he flinched.

“Young boys are pervs!” Eggsy tried to defend himself.

“Not all teenage boys are like you!” She said and poked his chest as she sat next to him.

Lee sighed, “Mum to be fair I asked this be done.”

“Lee Gary Unwin! I am shocked.” Annette smacked her husband up side the head and sat in his lap.

“I don’t know why anyone is shocked. She’s our first baby, our only daughter. Can’t blame me for wanting her to be safe.”

Annette sighed and began to run her fingers through her husbands hair.

 

*

Maggie and George were walking out of the dance when a boy came up and began to pick fun at George.

“Hey give me those!” George said reaching for his glasses, but the boy had them held above his head where he couldn’t reach. A couple other guys joined the fun and began to toss George around.

Maggie began to move forward. She punched the one boy hard in the face who held the glasses.

“What fuck, you dumb bitch.” He moved to hit her and she dodged him easily and swept her feet under his knocking him to the ground.

She stepped over the boy and grabbed the glasses, “Think he said to give these back. And don’t call me a bitch.” She kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

Maggie adjusted her dress and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear, “Here George. Do any of you other shits want to have a go?” She asked her eyes falling on the other two boys.

One held his hands up, “We don’t want any trouble.” And grabbed the other guys arm running the opposite direction.

George came up and stood in front of Maggie. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her, “That was fucking awesome.”

She smiled at him and was about to say something when a car came speeding into the parking lot. Her father and grandfather busted out of the doors when it came to a screeching stop. She internally cursed when she saw her grandpa’s double holster, loaded, out in the open.

“Are you okay?” Her dad asked pulling her close.

“Mr. Unwin -- I mean Lee. Your daughter is a fucking badass. Where did you even learn to fight like that?” George asked in awe.

Eggsy stepped forward pulling Maggie into a tight hug, “You did good little agent.” He whispered to her.

“Learned everything I know from my grandpa,” She said proudly hugging him back.

“Come on, let's get you two home.” Eggsy said pulling her to the car with George following them.

Maggie sat in the back seat with George, their hands locked together.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Why does your grandpa have guns? Should I be afraid? What old guy has guns?”

Maggie giggled, “Because he’s awesome.” She smiled and leaned into George.


End file.
